MaloMyotismon
MaloMyotismon is an Evil Digimon whose Japanese name and design are derived from the mythological Belial and "Vamdemon", and whose English name is derived from "Malo (Evil) Myotismon". It is sometimes referred to as "MalonYotismon" in Brazilian materials. It is said to be Myotismon's final form, and by harmonizing its intelligence alongside all of its other aspects it succeeded in surpassing VenomMyotismon, which lost its intelligence by seeking too much power and was like a beast. It possesses an inhumanly cruel personality, and is willing to do anything to achieve its own desires. The living, jaw-like artillery cannons on both its left and right shoulders, "Sodom" and "Gomorrah" respectively, leech off of it.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/06-ha/belialvamdemon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: BelialVamdemon] Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon D-Power Digivice Though MaloMylotismon never appeared in Digimon Season 3, he tends to be the final boss in both the Digivice and PC's Area 13. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon D-Tector 3.0 MaloMyotismon appears as a random encounter in MAP 3 (DARK)after the game is beaten along with VenomMyotismon His stats are: 300HP, 200 ENERGY, 120 CRUSH and 60 ABILITY. Digimon Fusion Digimon World 3 MaloMyotismon digivolves from Myotismon with Lv. 99, and can DNA digivolve with Gallantmon to Beelzemon. He is also avaliable as a black Mega Digimon card with 53/53. Digimon World 4 MaloMyotismon is the final boss of Dry Land which you must defeat. Digimon World DS MaloMyotismon digivolves from Myotismon with Lv. 45+ and have DemiDevimon in your Party, or any dark Digimon that a digivolve disk is used on, which his special attack is Pandemonium Flame. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk MaloMyotismon is #333, and is a Mega-level, Balance-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and weakness to the Light element. Its basic stats are 331 HP, 356 MP, 179 Attack, 160 Defense, 174 Spirit, 144 Speed, and 80 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Heart, Dark Veil, Economizer S, and Healthy Body traits. MaloMyotismon can also DNA digivolve from Myotismon and Shadramon, if the base Digimon is at least level 68, with 470 spirit, but only if you have an Arukenimon in your party. MaloMyotismon can be hatched from the DM Half Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution MaloMyotismon digivolves from VenomMyotismon, but Arukenimon and Mummymon must be currently partnered. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 MaloMyotismon is an unlockable character, and is the true final boss of the game. Digimon Racing MaloMyotismon is the third boss in this game. He is in the track Deep Jungle. Digimon Masters MaloMyotismon is a Burst Mode-level Mercenary Digimon. MaloMyotismon digivolves from VenomMyotismon, once the "Sodom and Gomorrah" has been applied to it. Attacks *'Screaming Darkness' ( Flame): Fires an extremely high-temperature beam from Sodom and Gomorrah. *'Howling Blood' *'Crimson Mist' (Melting Blood) : Opens up the Sodom and Gomorrah and spews out a thick red, acidic mist. *'Mental Illusion' (Mind Illusion) : Emits a ray of light that hypnotizes the opponent, trapping them in a dream world of their desires. *'Black Rain' *'Pandæmonium' : Emits a thick fog of gas in the environment which confuses the opponent. Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Mega Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Digimon Nightmare Soldiers family Category:Fictional cyborgs